Heartbreak
by fax4lyfe
Summary: What do you do when your ex best friend/crush wants back into your life? But as more than friends? Do you forget all the pain they caused and start new or make him work for it? Hop on this crazy love train. NO WINGS. Just a love story between Max and Fang. Please tell me what you thing. Rated M for cussing and possible sexual content in future.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys like my new story! :) please let me know what you think! REVIEW~**

"You think that you have the right to speak to me like that?" Mrs. Wright is yelling at Todd.

Todd is such a typical senior boy who causes trouble. He is a major asshole. "Well yeah." He spits. "My father raised me to voice my opinion."

I tune the rest of their conversation out. Todd should be expelled by now with the amount of detentions and suspensions he has had. It's the first freaking day of school and 5 minutes into class, he is already picking a fight.

The classroom door squeaks open and everyone looks up. I was expecting to see Todd leaving to go visit the principal but Todd is still in his seat with Mrs. Wright still looming over him. In walks a God.

Okay, obviously not an actual God but he could be. Imagine a look alike of Chris Hemsworth (the guy who plays Thor) stepping into your classroom. I look down at my hands, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Hello," Mrs. Wright smiles at him. I've never seen him before so he must be new with how small our school is.

"Hi, my name is Dylan Martin. I am new to this school," he smiles warmly at Mrs. Wright.

I think all the girls let out a sigh when he speaks in his cool, smooth tone.

"Go ahead and take the last available seat." She points next to me. My breath catches. Normally I couldn't be any cooler around guys but this guy was seriously gorgeous and intimidating. I smile warmly at him as he makes his way over to my desk in the back. Mrs. Wright says, "We were just about to get started." She forgets about Todd.

When he sits, the room gradually crescendos with chatter. "I'm Max." I greet. He smiles, "And you know my name."

I nod, "it's a very nice name."

He makes a face, " I hate it."

"Most people hate their own names, right?"

"Max is unique for a girl. I like it." He grins.

My heart flutters. I haven't felt this way about a guy in a long time. I hate it. Fang is the one I want. Even though we haven't talked in more than a year. "Thank you. It's short for Maximum."

The syllabus' are being passed out and we discuss the objectives and rules of English Literature. We go around the room at the end of the class and say our names and a hobbie Of ours.

"Maximum Ride, playing sports and hanging with my friends and playing music."

"Dylan Martin, I like long walks on the beach." He winks.

Wow, I was actually thinking he would be a good guy. I mean maybe he is a good guy but now he seems like a player. I was hoping he would be different than every other guy in California.

When the bell rings, I ask if he can find his next class.

"Mr. Cannon. Room 302."

He follows me to the leave the classroom and I point in front of us. "Take these stairs and he is on the right." I turn and leave him. I don't want to be sucked into whatever games he plays with girls. I will wait forever for a good guy. I had one. But we drifted apart.

Nudge, my best friend, runs toward me. "Who was that hottie?" She gawks.

I laugh. "His name is Dylan and he likes long walks on the beach." I roll my eyes. I tell her all about my first class and Dylan on the way to our next class.

Nudge and I sit through Mr. Fitz's first lecture. He always starts teaching on the first day of class. He is probably the most boring and monotone teacher I have ever had. I wake up Nudge after class and we head out the classroom door.

"Ugh," I groan, "I ha-"

I'm elbowed in the stomach, "Look," Nudge hisses in my ear.

I follow the direction of her nod and my heart leaps into my throat. It's Fang. We were best friends for 8 years. I'm hopelessly in love with him. We haven't really talked in over a year though. He is the only guy I ever think about. I miss him. He was the best friend I ever had.

"I'm going to talk to him." I'm determined to.

Nudge's eyes widen and then she grins, "it's about time, girl!" She pushes me forward.

I straighten up and walk to him. He's at his locker alone. "Fang." I say behind him.

He whips around. I don't think anyone else calls him that. When he looks into my eyes, my heart seems to melt. He smiles. But it's a sad smile. Then, get this, he pulls me into a hug.

"Max. I've missed you so much." He whispers into my ear.

I pull away and stare at him. "Well why didn't you ever contact me?" I confront him.

He sighs. "I really don't know. I miss you, I really needed you last spring." He looks so full of sadness and I have no idea why.

"What happened?"

"Well my-" His voice breaks and he looks away, obviously getting emotional. This is so unlike Fang.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me now. Tonight after school?" I still have tons to tell him.

He smiles a little. "What's your next class?"

"Physics." I make a puking face.

He laughs. A real laugh. One I haven't heard in too long. This feels so normal that it is starting to freak me out. Can things really just go back to how they were? I want them to. Boy, do I want that. But I also want to make him feel like crap for leaving me behind while he became Mr. Popular. I think he has a girlfriend too, J.J. I think her name is. But who knows with all the rumors that go around.

"What's your next class?"

He turns a slight shade of red and mumbles, "Pre-calc."

I wrinkle my eyebrows. He took that last year. (He was in my class people! I'm not a stalker.) "But.." I trail off when I see how red his face is. He is really embarrassed. Fang always got good grades.

"I failed." He mumbled. "Well I should get going. I'll see you tonight. Text me." And he is off.

On my way to Physics, some jerk shoves me and I tumble down a flight of stairs. Totally kidding. But I do get shoved and fall flat on my face. Normally I would have better reflexes but my thumbs were hooked in the straps of my backpack so I mentally curse as I watch the ground rush to my face.

"Max!" Someone shouts.

Groggily, I sit up. I touch my face and see red on my hand. Awesome.

Fang runs toward me. "Are you okay?"

"Just fricken peachy. When I find out who just shoved me-"

I hear some girls snickering and stand up, glaring at them. It's Lissa and her possy of bitches. I stalk toward her, a protesting Fang trailing behind me.

I stand in front of her with my hands on my hips and she straightens up.

"Max it's not fall time yet. It's still summer."

I laugh. A hard, fake laugh. Then I stop and glare at her. "You really think that it's funny?"

I notice she is holding her white jacket and I grin. Perfect.

I take my hand and pretend sniffle as I wipe my bloody nose. "I think a red jacket would look much better with that color top." I say staring at her, a polite smile on my face.

"And what would you know about fashion, Miss sneakers and T-shirts?"

"Well I'd be happy to help out." I say, wiping my blood covered hand on her white jacket.

She screams at the top of her lungs. Fang laughs behind me.

The principal comes running over to us. "What on Earth is going on over here ladies?"

I make a sad face and turn toward him. "Lissa has been bullying me. She pushed me down and broke my nose and I was trying to be nice and tell her that it was okay and I touched her jacket. It was totally an accident. I didn't realize I had blood on my hand." I say and sniffle. "My mom always told me to be the bigger person."

Lissa snorts. "Yeah, you're bigger alright."

"Lissa!" The principal yells. "My office. Max tell me the rest of your story and then you must go to the hospital. Your nose looks broken."

"Well..." I continue. "My mom taught me to never stoop down to someone else's level so I was just telling Lissa that even though she hurt me, I forgive her. She must be abused at home or something. I'm worried about her."

I give him my best puppy dog look and he totally falls for it. "That is very kind of you Max. Lissa will be punished for her actions. We do not tolerate bullies."

I nod. "Thank you."

Soon Fang goes back to class, we decide to meet at my house after school. A stupid ambulance comes to pick me up from the school. This is so childish. I can put my own nose back into place. But the nurse at my school insists.

"Do you have someone who can pick you up?" The nurse asks.

Oh by the way, my parents are dead. They died when I was little. I lived with my Aunt until last summer when she died. Now I live alone at 17. More on that later.

I call Nudge's mom, Catherine. She is the coolest mom alive.

"I can't get you honey but I will call Nudge out of school to get you."

I grin, "Thanks, Catherine. You're the best."

"And don't forget it." She hangs up.

Nudge will love getting out of school early.

Soon, Nudge pulls up in her yellow Jeep Wrangler with the top off. What a beautiful day out today in sunny California.

She laughs when I get in. "Nice face."

"Shut up."

Nudge leaves my house after an hour to go back to school. I decide to take the rest of the day off because why not? It's not like there's anyone here to make me go to school.

I realize my car is still at the school and I need it to get to school tomorrow. Crap.

Fang is here right on time. It's 2:58. It took him 8 minutes to get here from school. Just like old times. I open the door and smile. My smile fades when my nose starts to cramp.

"Hey!" He says, enthusiastically. He reaches a hand out to touch my nose and I duck out of the way.

"Noooo way buddy."

He laughs and comes in, taking off his shoes and picking up my cat, Ella.

"Did you miss me girl?" He coos and I laugh at his obsession with my cat.

"I think you missed her more."

Suddenly, my heart aches. I miss old days. When he would come over after school and we would just lay around talking and laughing and petting Ella.

"Where's Aunt Nancy?" He asked.

"Well.. she passed away last summer."

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry... so who...?"

"No one. I live alone."

He nods. He looks sad again and sets down Ella.

"Fang?"

He sighs, "Everytime you say that it hurts me. I miss you Max."

"No one calls you Fang anymore? What about your parents?" His real name is Nick but his parents called him Fang when he was a baby. You can guess why.

His eyes study my floor. "They died Max. Them and Ari. In a car crash last spring."

 **Review please! I changed it a little because the chapter was too short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pleeeease review. It makes me incredibly happy.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, and if you do (or don't), please tell me! Open to any and all suggestions.**

My heart sinks at Fang's words.

"W-what." I stumble over the word, not sure what to say. I loved his parents almost as much as he did. And Ari... he was only seven. "Fang..." I walk toward him and I don't know whether I should hug him or what to say or how I should react. I felt tears spring to my eyes. "That's why you needed me? This happened last spring. I never heard anything about it."

He only nods. He reaches his arm out and wraps it around my shoulders, pulling me to him and down to the couch. We sit there like that, my head in the crook of his neck, both of us just staring at the wall.

"I know that they meant a lot to you too, I was going to tell you to come to the funeral but I- I." He takes a deep breath and straightens up. "I screwed things up with you. I didn't know what to expect from you. I kept thinking of the worst things happening."

I nod. "I can't believe that I didn't find out at school though." Our school is quite small, about 125 people in each grade. Everyone knows about pretty much everything.

"I only told Iggy."

I sigh. Iggy. I miss him as well. "So how are you holding up now?" I ask. "After all the time you've had?"

"I've come to terms with it." He shrugs, "They were up North and hit some ice and slid off of the road into a small frozen lake." His eyes are dark and show no emotion. "So there isn't even someone I can blame or hate."

"I'm so sorry Fang. I would have been there for you if I'd have known. I thought you hated me."

His eyes widen. "Why would I hate you? We were best friends, we just drifted somehow. I don't even know how."

I clench my jaw. I know exactly what happened. I'm suddenly angry at him. "I'm sorry about what happened to your family Fang and I know you needed me but you cut me from your life after Freshman year. I can't just be dragged right back in like nothing happened."

"But what even happened?" He sounds exasperated.

"You made new friends. Better, more popular friends. You left me all alone on my birthday, Fang. You promised me you'd be there but you weren't. And when I forgave you and you kept lying, we just... kinda stopped talking. And I figured since you weren't trying to keep our friendship, why should I?"

Fang looks shocked, "I did not do that... Did I?"

Does he honestly not remember? I nod slowly.

"I'm sorry Max, I didn't realize. Oh I'm so sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

I shrug. "Well, for now, you could be a doll and make me dinner." I grin.

He laughs.

We joke and cook some spaghetti together. A half hour later, we had sauce smeared plates and we were laughing and getting along like old times, remembering all the stupid things we've done.

"Remember when," I say, "I found your ticklish spot for the first time and I tickled you so hard you peed your pants?" I die laughing. Fang doesn't laugh. He only smiles and turns slightly red. "Awww, is Fangy embarrassed?"

He rolls his eyes and stands up. "I'll take your plate."

"Thanks," I smile and head to the living room. I lay on the couch and burp. "I'm sooo full, thank you."

I'm laying with my face down in the couch and suddenly, hands are on my sides. "No, no, no!" I quickly twist but I'm too late. Fang's fingers hit the sensitive part of my sides and I start laughing. "FANG!" I screech and sound so childish. I hate it and he knows it. I hear him laughing too. "STOOOP!"

"No way, Jose." Fang chuckles as I squirm.

I finally flip over so I'm on my back. Fang proceeds to dig his fingers into my stomach and then my armpits. "STOP. PLEASE! HA HA HA FANG STOP!"

Before I can even register how close he is, he presses his lips to mine.

I gasp. Woah, my dreams are coming true. I sit there like a moron for about 10 seconds before I start to kiss back, our mouths moving against each others. His lips were soft but cold against mine. I felt his tongue trace my lip and I pulled away. As badly as I wanted this, it felt wrong.

"Too soon." I say, looking away from him.

"Shit. That was so not good." He stands up and walks away from me to the other side of the room. He runs a hand through his gorgeous black hair.

My heart sinks. "Was it that bad? I mean _I_ liked it I jus-"

"No. No Max. It was freaking great. I needed that but J.J. Won't be happy." He groans.

I stare at him. "Get the fuck out, you cheating bastard."

His eyes widen and then they shrink back down and he looks defeated. He stares at the ground and nods. "I'm such an idiot. I'm sorry Max." He walks toward my door. "I am going to break up with her today. You're the only one I want."

"Well that's too bad because I no longer want you. If you cheated on your current girlfriend with me, who knows what you will do to me if we were ever together." I roll my eyes, "You disgust me."

"Max..." He pleads. "Just please give me a chance. I shouldn't have done that. But you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I just- J.J. was there when I needed her and we get along great but I'm not in love with her. It's you. It's always been you. I just now realized it."

"Don't try to sweet talk me." I point to the door, "Out."

His shoulders slump and my heart aches. I don't want to let him leave. I want to drag him back to this couch and say screw his girlfriend, I want him.

"You know how I feel about cheaters."

He nods. "I'm sorry, fuck, I screwed up. I'm going to tell her tonight. I promise. I don't deserve to be loved anyway." Then he is gone.

I decide to text Fang later that night.

 **M:** If _you tell her about the kiss and you make a clean break with her and everything goes okay, I will give you a chance. But I will confront her about the kiss so tell me when you tell her and I will talk to her and apologize for the horrible thing you and I did to her._

 **F:** _Thanks Max, I'll tell her tonight I promise. I'm going to her house now._

Great now I have to tell J.J. about what happened. She won't be happy. She will probably despise me and never talk to me again. She was really nice when I did talk to her occasionally. She was a great girl and I felt so awful but if Fang was really in love with me, then maybe we could give it a shot. I sigh and settle into my bed, closing my eyes.

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND THANK YOU EVERYONE**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the review guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _MAX_**

I wake up and drag myself to the shower. I'm dressed and ready to go when I realize my car is still at school. Maybe I'll just skip. I ponder it for a moment and decide one more day off won't hurt.

I'm sitting in the living room watching bones and eating cereal when there is a knock on my door. What the heck people its 7:45AM.

I open the door and in front of me stands Fang. The boy who can change my mood in milliseconds.

"What."

"You don't have a car, come on. It's like old times."

I roll my eyes, "I don't want to go to school." I pout as he brushes past me. "Hey-" He picks my backpack up off the couch and walks back out the door, I groan and dump my cereal in the sink, running after him. I hop in his old Ford truck.

When I buckle my seat belt my mind automatically drifts to the time we almost kissed in the bed of his trucks. That has to be one of the best days and worst days of my life. I push my thoughts far away and wonder if Fang has ever thought of that night since it happened.

I still can't believe he cheated on his girlfriend and kissed me yesterday though. Fang always seemed to be the most loyal and caring guy I know. Maybe he is but he really is in love with me and couldn't-

 _No. There is no excuse. Don't even think about defending him just because you're in love with him._

Suddenly I'm angry again and I let out a long sigh, unsure of how to feel.

"I told her." He says as he turns on his car. "I don't know if it's a good idea to ask her today though. She was pretty torn up about it. Maybe wait until tomorrow?"

"Maybe." Is all I say. What if he doesn't want you to ask today because he didn't tell her yet? I have to talk to her today. If Fang is lying to me then there is my decision. I won't be with him.

He sighs, "I still like her as a person and I just don't want you nagging her about it, okay?" He looks at me as he shifts into first gear after backing out of my driveway.

I say nothing.

"Max, I feel awful about what I did to her. I broke things off with her and I told her I wanted to be with you and that it took me a long time to realize it. She probably hates you now." He mutters the last part.

I sigh. This is going to suck. "Well, she deserved to know."

"Yeah. Well I guess you can do what you want. But be easy on her."

"Okay. But just so you know, you're going to have to pass all tests I give you to be with me."

"But you said-"

I cut him off. "It doesn't matter what I said. You're lucky I'm giving you any chance at all. You need to earn my trust again Fang." I glance at him and he looks distraught. Good.

He mutters something under his breath when we pull into the parking lot.

"What?" I say.

He shakes his head and jumps out of the car when we are parked. I gracefully slide out of his truck. (Actually I kind of stumbled and almost fell on my face, but let's pretend I was graceful.)

Fang walks around and hands me my book bag.

"Thanks." My eyes meet his and my heart melts. I want to stand on my tiptoes and touch his perfectly soft lips with my own. I tear my gaze away and look down, turning toward the school. Fang wanders behind me. When I look toward the front doors of the school, I see J.J. standing there with her friends, her eyes narrowed. Should I say something now? Should I do it with Fang standing next to me?

I am trying to decide what to do as we approach the doors when I hear J.J. say, "Nick!" Wow, she doesn't even call him Fang? She smiles at him and Fang, who is now beside me stops.

"Hey J.J." He smiles and then slowly starts walking again. She frowns and narrows her eyes at me again as we start walking away.

"She doesn't seem to know." I whisper to Fang.

"She does. I promise."

I nod. He wouldn't lie about this, obviously, because he know's I am going to talk to her about it.

Fang and I go our separate ways to our first class. Which I have with the new guy. He is already sitting down and is messing around with his phone, a headphone hanging out of his ear. Good. Maybe he won't talk to me.

Nope. When I sit down he grins and rolls up his headphones.

"Hey Maximum." He says cheerfully.

"Gee someone got laid last night." I mutter, still mad that I'm not at home watching crime shows.

He chuckles. "No, I did not. Actually you may find it surprising but I'm a virgin." He says quietly, leaning close to me. His voice sends chills down my spine.

I laugh. "No way, stop lying."

His face turns serious. "I'm not lying, Max. I'm a virgin."

I giggle at the pride in his voice. "Shh! Don't say that so loud!"

"Why?" He laughs. "I'm a virgin and I'm proud!"

I start to giggle more which is totally unlike me but the way he was talking... I couldn't help it.

"Are you a virgin by choice though?" I ask.

"Yes. I am waiting for the right girl. People see me with different girls all the time and assume I am sleeping with them. But really I'm just looking and none of them have cut it for me."

"You must have high standards then."

He nods. "I do."

"And? What do you look for in a woman?" I ask, curious.

"Why? Do you wish to be a contestant?"

I snort. "It shouldn't be a contest. And no, I already have someone I am interested in."

He nods and I hear someone snort behind me. I turn around and see Lissa looking at me with her lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "Looks like he's not interested in you though considering he has a girlfriend."

"Actually he doesn't."

"Really? Well someone might want to tell J.J. that."

I roll my eyes, "Someone already has."

Lissa laughs and it is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. Why is she even in school? I figured she'd be suspended. "Whatever." She says, a smile on her stupid make-up coated face.

I turn around and look at the clock. Still eight minutes until class actually starts. Ugh.

"Maybe you should keep your playing field open as well. Don't waste your time on one person when there are many other good guys out there who would be lucky to have you." Dylan whispers in my ear. Wow. Who knew he was so smart. He was so right too. I've wasted so much time on Fang. If anything makes me question his loyalty to me, I will end things with him. No matter how much it hurts. 

Soon it is lunch and I see J.J. filling up her bright pink water bottle in the hallway.

"Hey J.J." I say.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Max." Is all she says. Wow, she really does hate me now.

"I'm sorry I got between you and F-Nick."

She shrugs, "I guess one ride in the morning doesn't hurt.

"Not about that..." I trail off, confused. "Did he talk to you last night?"

"Yeah, he came over and told me that he told you about his parents and that you guys bonded. I guess I'm a little jealous but it's nothing you should apologize for. As long as he doesn't cheat on me." She stares at me darkly.

"What?" So Fang didn't tell her?

"There's nothing for me to worry about is there?"

"Well there was considering he kissed me last night. But you know what, screw him. You and I both deserve better than him. He's a lying cheating bastard."

Her mouth drops open and her eyes widen. "He - he kissed you?"

I nodded. I tell her what happened and how he told me he was going to tell her. That he _did_ tell her. My heart feels like it's crumbling. And eventually feels like it's not even there. What happened to my Fang? I so badly wanted him back.

I stumble aimlessly into the lunchroom and look around. I see him and stop in my tracks and stare at him. His eyes meet mine and he seems confused. I stalk toward him, ready to yell at him and embarrass the hell out of him. Once I get up to him and see the look on his face, I don't have the energy to yell. Or even talk. My chest feels empty.

"Max? What's wrong?" He looks very concerned. He's always been so caring and -. My thoughts are stopped when I feel his fingertips on my arm. My cheeks feel wet and I just want to scream at the top of my lungs. Maybe J.J. was lying. Fang looks so innocent and concerned.

Dylan's words flash through my head. I can't keep spending so much time on Fang. Even if J.J. is lying and does know about everything that happened, it doesn't matter. I can't keep doing this to myself over and over.

I don't want to be rude to him but it's the only way to hold in my sobs. "Nick. Don't come around me again." I turn and wipe my eyes, heading out of the lunch room. I see Lissa grinning and I feel more tears stream down my face. I make my way to the empty music room and sit down at the piano.

Slowly I start to play and then sing.

"We used to be something surreal

Others looked to us for what we built

We were envied until the point

The point in which we fell

We fell by the wayside, and slowly watched ourselves die

A lonely death in which no one cared and no one came

When the walls cave in, we only have ourselves to blame"

"Max." I hear and look through the dark room at the dimly lit doorway. There stands Fang.

"What, Nick?"

He sighs and takes one step froward. "I don't know what happened but I'm sorry."

"Fang. You and I - We're too complicated. We are too similar but also so different. And we have a history and I just I don't know. You've changed and I don't want to be with the new you. I want my best friend back."

He nods and takes another step. "I miss singing with you." My non-existent heart shatters at his words. More tears start streaming down my face.

"Don't even get me started on what I miss about us." I whisper.

"Tell me." I see his eyes in the darkness and they are staring right into mine.

I shake me head. There's too many.

"Please."

"Well first I miss you. You and your stupid silent treatments that you were always so amazing at. I miss the way you would tease me and make fun of me but then you would always tell me I was beautiful and that any guy would be lucky to have me. I miss going to the dock with you. I miss our two-man band. I miss your laugh and your smile and your snide remarks. I miss when you would play with my hair and kiss the top of my head or hold my hand. I miss how much you cared. About me. About Ari. About your parents."

I see him cringe at his parents and Ari. He's standing next to me now. I look up at him and wipe tears from my eyes.

"Keep going." He says, sliding onto the bench beside me.

"I miss when I fell out of that tree and you carried me to my house and wrapped up my cuts and bruises. I miss when you would cuddle with my cat, Ella. I miss all of our tickle fights." I giggle just thinking about them. I see Fang's lips twitch.

"I miss your hug, your touch. I miss when you would sing me to sleep and when we would sit in my room and go through the year book and just make fun of people. I miss when we would draw fake tattoos on each other. I miss-" I'm silence by his lips meeting mine. I didn't see this coming at all in the darkness. I can't kiss him, no matter how much my bod craves him.

I pull away and look away from him. "Fang, we can't do this."

He sighs. "Why not? You just told me a hundred things you missed about us. We can have that again."

"No we can't. It's different now. Plus, we were only friends then." I take a shuddering breath.

"So you're saying you only want to be friends?"

I shrug. "I don't know what I'm saying. All I know is that I've waited so long for you and never considered anyone else. But maybe we were better as friends. You're different now Fang. I don't know if we can be what we used to be."

"You've changed too." He says defensively.

"How?" I don't feel changed.

"You're more mature now. You're even stronger than before. Which I thought was impossible."

I shrug. "I guess that's what living alone does to you."

We sit in silence until Fang starts playing on the piano. My heart lifts at the beautiful music that resonates from the piano. Then suddenly it changes and he's playing Third Eye Blind as he starts to sing. It fits the situation. Damn him.

"There's every good reason for letting you go

She's sneaky and smoked out

And it's starting to show

3x I'll never let you go

I'll never let you turn around,

our back on each other

That's a good idea,

break a promise to your mother

Turn around your back on each other

You say that I've changed

Well maybe I did

But even if I changed

What's wrong with it

3x I'll never let you go

I'll never let you turn around,

our back on each other

that's a good idea, break a promise to your mother

Turn around your back on each other"

I groan. "Fang that's not fair."

He grins and shrugs. "Okay let's be friends for now, okay? Can't we at least try out our friendship? And we can see where that takes us?"

"Okay." I say, unsure of how well this will go.

 **REVIEW, PEOPLE. IF YOU WANT TO GET AN UPDATE THEN PLEASEEEE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews! Sooo I hope you like this decently long chapter! Review plz!**

"Fuck." I say while walking to my last class with Nudge.

"What's wrong?" She asks, cocking her head. She is so gorgeous. If only I could be as effortlessly pretty as her. I have the effortless part down but not so much the pretty.

"I left my keys at home! I'm an idiot."

She laughs, "No you're not. I'm sure Fang will drive you home."

I groan. We are standing at her locker now and someone leans in behind me, their arm above me on the lockers. Nudges eyes look up. I turn around to see Dylan. I roll my eyes.

"What's up?"

"I can give you a ride home, if you need. Fang sounds pretty scary."

I laugh. "Yeah, to most people he is. Are you sure? You don't have to."

He grins, "I want to."

I am starting to like Dylan in a weird kind of way. He is different than most of the guys here. He's definitely not Fang but he's a nice change.

"Okay, I can meet you at your car. What do you drive?"

Our parking lot is quite small so I should be able to find him.

"'94 red Camaro."

I make a face and he laughs. "Awh, '90s are the worst!" I say, still making a I'm-about-to-barf face.

He nods, "Yeah well it's still a good car. Just not the prettiest thing. Not like you." He shrugs and smiles. I blush at his comment. My stomach feels all light and fluttery. Just like the way Fang used to make me feel when we were friends.

"Ok, I'll see you there." I smile at him.

Nudge stares at me as we walk to class. "There is no way I'm letting you chose him over Fang."

I roll my eyes. "I'm not choosing anybody."

We get to class and we don't say much to each other the rest of class.

When I walk out of class I get a text from Fang.

 **Meet me at the front of school**

Me: **ok**

I wonder why?

I get to the front of the school and look around and immediately spot Fang.

"Hey," I say to him.

"I can drive you home and then bring you back here. Nudge told me that you forgt your keys."

I groan. "Nudge. Ugh. I already have a ride home though."

"Oh." He looks down and when he looks back at me he is expressionless.

"Max!" I hear Dylan yell behind me. I turn and see him waving his hands.

"With him?" I turn toward Fang.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're into him aren't you? He's bad news, Max. I've heard some rumors-"

"Yeah? Don't believe everything you hear Fang. If I did that, we wouldn't be speaking at the moment."

"What?"

I roll my eyes. "Just- I'm gonna go. We can do something tomorrow though?" I ask, hoping I wasn't being too harsh. This is just so frustrating. He's lucky I'm being friends with him again and he's going to try and tell me what to do? No, I don't think so. But I really can't lose him again.

He shrugs. "Maybe. Unless I'm hanging with Lissa."

My heart drops. "Screw you, Fang. I can't believe you. He's just giving me a freaking ride home!" I start yelling. Now people were looking at us. "We're not hooking up or something. I can't believe you'd say something like that." I'm really hurt. He know's how I feel about Lissa.

He sighs, "Max, I'm-"

"Save it." I turn and jog to where Dylan is standing, planting a fake smile on my face.

Dylan slings an arm around my shoulders and walks me to his car. "So, who was that guy?"

"Let's not talk about him, okay?"

"Is he an ex-boyfriend?" He asks casually.

"No." I say. And it's not a lie. "Just an old friend. We're just kind of fighting."

"Okay, well if he gives you any trouble, just let me know."

I laugh and sink into his car. It smells like weed and I instantly regret not going with Fang.

When he gets in I say, "You should probably vent your car out. I can smell pot so bad in here." I inform him.

He winks and buckles his seatbelt. After a moment he says, "Do you smoke?"

"No." Never have, never will. I don't want to be in here anymore. I feel uncomfortable.

"Me neither."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Just like you aren't a virgin."

He laughs.

"You lied about both! I'm getting out." I go to open my door but his hand grabs my free one.

He's smiling when he says, "I am a virgin, baby. But I have smoked. But I don't _smoke_. This is my bro's car. I haven't smoked in at least a month."

I cross my arms and sit back, still not seeing the difference. I spot Fang walking across the parking lot, staring at us. When he sees me looking, he looks at the ground. He looks really pissed.

"Where do you live, sweetheart?"

I give him my address and we small talk about music. He seems like a good guy but I don't know. I don't think I want to hang around him.

He pulls up in front of my house and I notice Fang's truck. What the hell, Fang.

Dylan doesn't seem to notice though and he shuts off his car.

"Oh, you can't come in, Dyl. Sorry."

He stares at me and bites his lip. Like he's holding something back.

"Max I wanna try you out."

"What?" I choke out. "What the hell does that mean?"

He looks dead serious. "I want to see if we can take things further. Like go on a date and stuff."

I laugh, uncomfortably. "I barely know you."

He smiles. "That's why we would go on a few dates first and then we would decide to 'officially' date."

"I think we can just talk in school for now and _then_ decide on going on a date. That's how it usually works. Plus I'm kinda into someone right now."

His smile fades. "The guy in that truck in front of us? Fang?"

I bite me lip and nod.

"Well I bet if you took me inside, he'd get jealous."

"I don't want to make him _jealous."_

"Or I could just kiss you. I'm sure he's watching." He starts to lean toward me.

I start unbuckling my seat belt. "No, really. I'm no-" I'm stopped by his lips. My stomach twists. From fear and from the fact that Dylan is extremely gorgeous. But I don't want him like this. Especially not now. I push him away. "Dylan."

He pulls back and looks at me dreamily. "You're beautiful, Maximum. Come to a party with me on Friday." He states.

I shake my head. I hear Fang's truck start. _Don't leave._ I will Fang silently.

"Think about it. That guy doesn't seem worth the time you're giving him but I don't want to intrude. Just know I'll wait for you."

I roll my eyes mentally. "Okay, Dyl. Thanks for the ride." I jump out before he can say anything else and jog to my car.

I hear a car speed off as I fumble with the lock. It's probably Fang. I slam my front door shut and lock it. I sink to thr ground and sigh. A knock interrupts my thoughts. Not just any knock. _Our_ knock.

My heart jumps and I leap to my feet and open the door. Fang stands there with a red face and shaking hands. I just stand there staring at him, taking a shaky breath.

"I'm sorry." I say.

He just stares at me. "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

"How come all guys can't be like you?" I mummer. He steps into my foyer and shuts the door behind him.

"I cheated on my last girlfriend." He says dryly.

My shoulders slump.

"But," He says slowly, "Only because I was with the wrong girl. It's you Max. It's always been you. You are my number one girl."

I sigh. "But you were right about Dylan. As always."

"What happened?" We made our way to the kitchen, me leaning into him. He lifts me up and sets me on the counter, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard behind me.

"He wants me to give him a chance because he thinks that I might be the one and blah blah blah."

He nods. "Understandable."

I bring my feet up to the counter and rest my chin on my knees. "And he kissed me when I told him no." I see Fang's grip tighten on the mug that he was pouring milk into. He doesn't say anything. He puts the mugs into the microwave for one minute.

"I'm going to kill him." He says calmly.

I roll my eyes. "It's whatever, I don't think he understood and he was polite about it and told me he'd 'wait for me'." I roll my eyes again. Thanks for coming to my house."

He nods.

After the hot chocolate is done, we go to my bedroom and watch some Netflix. I sit there next to Fang, his arm drooped lazily around my shoulders. It feels so... _right._

"Mmmm." I moan randomly without meaning to. I just got so comfortable.

"Mmmmm?"

"Mhm."

"Hmm."

Those are the best conversations. I giggle.

"Are you into him?" Fang asks suddenly, after minutes of silence. It's dark outside now.

"Who?" I ask. Unsure whether he was talking about the sexy actor in this movie or Dylan.

"Dylan. Every girl is into him." He doesn't look at me. He just stares at the TV. But I know he isn't paying attention to it.

"Only if you're into Lissa." I say grumpily, still mad that he would say that to me.

He shrugs and I hit his arm.

"You better be joking, Nick. What you said hurt me earlier."

He looks at me now. His obsidian eyes are looking right through me. "Well it hurts me that you chose some new guy over me."

I groan and push out of his arms. "Fang. I didn't _choose_ anyone. You need to prove to me that I can trust you 100% before I want to be anything other than friends."

"So until I prove that I'm worthy enough, you're going to play with Dylan? Or is that why you wanted this 'lets be friends again first' thing? So that you could be with Dylan without hurting my feelings?"

"Fang. Calm down. I'm not into Dylan."

He laughs. He's being reallyweird. This isn't like him at all. "Yet. Mr. Popular is every girl's dream guy."

I turn to sit on my knees and face him. I've never seen him like this. "Fang." I tilt my head and reach out to touch his face. When my fingers lightly trace his jaw line, he closes his eyes. I so badly want to treat him the way he's treating me but I know that he is hurting and scared and I don't want to fight with him.

"Maximum. You are the only person I have left." He whispers.

My breath catches in my throat. "That is not true, Fang. You have Iggy and Angel and Gazzy and even Nudge now. And all of your other friends that you made. You know, the ones you ditched me for a year or so ago?" Okay so that was a low blow but whatever.

Fang clenches his jaw. "Max, I don't know why it happened. I'm sorry. But you made no effort to contact me either."

My mouth drops open. I was going to say something but decide to just stay silent. I clamp my mouth shut.

"Should I go home?" Fang asks, after a moment of silence.

I shrug. "If that's what you want."

Fang groans at the stiffness in my voice. " _You_ are what I want, Max! When will you get that through your thick skull?"

I lay back on my bed so my feet are by his face.

"Fang I just need time." And the old Fang back.

"Well Max, you know that life is short. So don't take too long, okay?"

I nod.

"Let's finish this movie. Then I'll leave." He says quietly.

I sit back against my headboard and we watch the movie in silence.

*****123431***ea**-5LINE BREAK** **65617****986*****3fhjj

I wake up and my pillow feels uncomfortable. Except my pillow isn't a pillow. It's Fang's wide chest.

"Oh shit." He says, sitting up. He looks at his phone. "It's 3AM. I might as well stay for another 3 hours til school then, huh?"

"Uh-huh." I say sleepily. Turning on my side, my back to him. I grab the remote and shut my TV off.

"G'night." He mumbles. The only parts of our bodies that touch are our feet. I smile. I've missed this. "Love you." He says quietly.

We used to always say "I love you" and never thought anything of it. But now it's different. Everything is so different. Those two words make my body tingle. Because now I know that he means them. He really does love me and I _know_ that he will be loyal to me.

But I can't just let him win that easily, can I?

 **Thanks guys! REVIEW and give me some feedback and advise and anything really. I appreciate it.**


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up alone in bed. Huh?

"Fang?" I call out.

I hear him coming up the stairs, two at a time. "You okay?" He asks and I laugh.

"Yeah."

"Good. I made pancakes."

I grin. Well, it's hard to stay mad at people when they make me food. But wait... what kind are they, I wonder.

He must see my questioning look because he rolls his eyes. "Yes. They are chocolate chip. Now come on!"

I jump out of bed and jump on his back, letting him piggy-back me downstairs. Mmmmm, that smell. Not him! The pancakes!

I moan in his ear and he chuckles. "Does this make up for anything I have done to upset you?"

I shake my head. It makes up for one day of the 400 something days you didn't talk to me.

He gives me a sad smile as he sets the plate of pancakes in front of me. When I see how high the stack is, my eyes widen.

"Okay fine, 20 days out of the 400 something."

Fang laughs, "I'm going to shower. Wanna join?"

My mouth drops open and I grab my knife. "Ew! You sexist pig!" I throw the butter knife at him and he steps out of the way, laughing.

"Kidding. Kinda." He winks and leaves and I groan. I hurry up and eat and then run upstairs to get ready for my shower after packing my backpack for today. Fang walks in... in a towel.

I cover my eyes. "My eyes! It burns!" I yell. Trying to pretend I wasn't attracted to his bare chest. I attempt to get out with my eyes closed but just run right into him. Great.

My cheeks are on fire. I open my eyes and see Fang's face hovering right over mine. I ignore my heart and listen to my brain which says: GET OUT.

So I run right out of there and into the bathroom, slamming the door. I quickly shower. Luckily I remembered to bring my clothes in with me so I changed in the bathroom.

We were about to leave when Fang stops at his car and looks at me with eyebrows raised.

"What?" I say harshly.

"Remember your keys today?"

Shit. "uh, yeah... but I forgot to brush my teeth! Be right back!"

He just rolls his eyes.

I run in and grab my keys.

Walking into school with Fang resting his hand on my back feels amazing. Oh how I've missed this.

I see Nudge staring and she gives me a thumbs up. Fang joins me at my locker and soon so does Nudge.

"Oh my God. It's about time you two are talking again! I miss the gang! Now we can all be a group again! I miss Iggy and Gazzy and Angel oh and Angel's dog, Total!" She squeels. "He is soo adorable! Are you guys going to start singing again?" I look at Fang and he just stares at Nudge, eyes wide. I don't think he was prepared for all this talking. I'm ignoring Nudge now who is still talking. "-oh! and the one time that-mm-dadfia-gah!" She screeches as Iggy appears, placing a hand on her mouth.

I laugh as Iggy says, "Wow. I did _not_ miss the Nudge Channel."

She glares at him. They used to kind of be a thing. They mostly just flirted but after me and Fang drifted. So did they.

"Why don't you guys sit with us at lunch?" Fang suggests to Nudge and I.

"Okay." I shrug. "If I'm hungry by then." I rub my full belly.

Iggy makes a face, "Max not hungry? Things really have changed in a year!"

I laugh, "Fang made me a stack of 100 chocolate chip pancakes this morning."

"Wow Fang, I told you that's all it took. Max is too easy." Iggy laughs putting his hand up for Fang to high-five. He doesn't.

"Okay, I gotta go to class. Bye guys!" I say, turning away.

"Wait up, Max." I hear Iggy say. I turn and see Fang give him a questioning look. As was I. He comes up to me and we start walking.

"I just want to say thanks. For giving Fang a chance. He never stopped talking about you, just so you know."

My face heats up. "Oh. No problem."

"He told me he kissed you and you freaked out cause he has a girlfriend and now that he dumped her, you don't want him? What's all that about?"

I shrug and frown. "I know it sounds mean but I don't know. I feel like he doesn't deserve me in that way yet. I want to know where we really stand now and you know, how he's changed." I shrug again and look at Iggy, who stopped walking.

"Max. He loves you. More than anything. Give the poor boy a chance."

I laugh, "I will, Ig. I promise. Just not yet."

"Okaaaay..." He drags the word out. "See ya at lunch."

When I get to my first class, Dylan isn't there yet. Thank God.

I sit at my desk, doodling on my paper before the bell rings when I hear a "psst."

I turn around and look at Lissa. She just snickers and blows a giant pink bubble. I turn back toward the front. I feel something on the back of my head and hear Lissa dying laughing. I reach to my long dirty-blonde hair and feel something sticky. Gum.

I turn and look at her and smile. "That's ok, I needed a haircut anyway." I get up to walk out of the class. Seriously what is wrong with people. I turn to the teachers desk and grab her scissors and walk out. Heading toward the bathroom, I hear the warning bell ring. I see Fang in the hallway, talking to J.J..

For some reason I feel my chest tighten. J.J. looks at me and narrows her eyes. Fang turns around and sees me brooding down the hallway.

"Hey, Max. What's with the scissors?" Asks J.J..

I just smile kindly at her. "It's time for a little haircut I thought. I'm just so sick of it being so long."

Fang's eyebrows crease. "No. I like it. And why here?" He asks.

"Oh, I don't know. I just feel like it now." I turn around so that they see the back of my head and I hear Fang's intake of breath. I'm just glad she put it so low on my hair. I hear J.J. snicker. Screw her. I used to think she was nice.

"Don't cut it, Max. Please. Just run home and wash it." He cocks his head and J.J. taps her foot.

"Fang. We were talking." She says.

"No, you were talking J.J.," he grunts. "Max, your hair is beautiful. Please."

I look down. "Fang. I can't get it out!"

"Go to the office at least and go home and try, okay?"

J.J huffs and turns and starts walking away. When she's out of earshot, I say, "Why were you talking to her?"

"She just started asking about us getting back together. I told her never. That's all I said to her."

I nod. "Ok I'll go home."

I found something online that said to use peanut butter and, what do you know, it worked!

I am back to school by lunch time and go sit with Fang and the gang. He smiles when he sees me. Which makes me smile too. "Aww." I hear Nudge say.

"You two should sing again. There's the winter talent show in a few months." Gazzy suggests randomly. Gazzy is a Junior and his sister, Angel, is a Sophomore. The rest of us are Seniors.

"Maybe." I say, biting my lip.

When Lissa sees me in the lunchroom she stares at me. She looks like she's going to spontaneously com-bust. Wouldn't that be the best day of my life? She sits down and J.J. now sits at her table of sluts. Jeez, J.J. used to have so much going for her. Everyone get's up to buy lunch, I brought mine however. So I sit alone. I feel something brush against my back. When I turn around I see J.J. standing there with scissors in one hand and a hunk of my hair in the other. She is smiling and I am pissed. Like _reallyreallyreally_ pissed.

I turn around, smile at her, stand up and punch her right in the face. "Stupid bitch." I say as she falls to the ground.

"Maximum Ri-!"

"I'm going, I'm going." I wave a hand at Mr. Jespel, the lunchroom staff for this lunch period.

I grab my lunch and then reach down and grab the scissors and my hair from her hand and then walk casually to the principal's office.

"Hey, Bert." I say when I walk into his office. He's eating lunch.

He nods, "Max. What can I do for you?"

I set the scissors and hair on his desk. He sets down his forkful of leftover spaghetti and looks at me questioningly.

"J.J. just cut a hunk of my hair off so I punched her in the face. I won't get in trouble for that will I? She was bullying me. And earlier today Lissa-"

He groaned, "Lissa is bothering you again?"

I nodded. "She put gum in my hair and I had to go home today."

He nods. "I'll take care of them. Let me see your hair, turn around."

I do. I hear him sigh.

"You'll want to cut it. It's a good amount."

"Damn." I mutter. He doesn't say anything though.

"Alright. Go finish lunch." He says and picks up his phone, dialing a number I hear his voice come over the loud speaker. "Lissa Davids and Jennifer Joy come to my office immediately."

I grin and walk out, pulling my effed up hair into a pony-tail.

I see Lissa and J.J. walking together and smile at them. Bitches. J.J. has blood on her face and is holding tissues. Good.

Fang sees me walk in and jumps up from the table. "Are you okay?" He asks frantically.

I blink. Surprised at his concern. "Yeah. I'm fine but it looks like I have to cut my hair.. a lot." I say, thinking back to the length of the hair that she had cut. I swallow and try not to look disappointed. Fang really likes my long hair. And that's why she did it.

"Why?" He questions.

I figured he knew. "J.J. cut like 6 inches of my hair off." I take my ponytail out and turn around.

"She wouldn't do something like-" he starts.

"You're defending her?" I gasp. She's done nothing but cause us problems.

"No- but did you really have to punch her?" He seems really upset.

I gape at him. "Fang. She cut 6 freaking inches of my hair off. She help a freaking pair of scissors up to my head! I barely trust a salon to cut my hair!"

"Yeah but you didn't need to do what you-"

"You know what Fang. Thanks for your opinion but what's done is done. Now I'd like to finish lunch before it's over."

And then the bell rings.

"JUST FUCKING GREAT." I yell.

I look into Fang's eyes. Why is he so- so stupid? God, I hate guys. Why can't he just pick a freaking side.

I turn on my heel and walk out. I hear him calling my name. I'm at my locker and I feel a hand on my shoulder as I put my lunch away.

"Fang- I swear-" I start as I turn around. But I'm surprised by a smiling Dylan.

"Oh. Hey, Dyl." I say in a small voice. I wish it was Fang who had come to talk to me. I would have been mean but it would have at least meant he cared. Apparently not.

"I saw what happened with J.J. and I heard what happened with Lissa." I groan and turn around. "Are you okay?" He asks me.

"Not really." I mutter. Surprised that I said anything other than yes.

"Wanna talk about it? I promise I know that what I did yesterday was out of line. But I wanna be there for you. As a friend."

I see Fang and he glances my way. I look back to Dylan and grin. "That sounds wonderful. I could use a real friend right now."

I see Fang clench his jaw and I just want to cry. Why does he have to make me do such stupid things. Get out of my stupid head!

Dylan looks at me expectantly.

"Wait- what? Sorry." I say laughing, "I'm a little distracted today." I twirl my ponytail in my fingers at an attempt to look flirtatious.

He laughs, "That's alright. I asked if you were going to the football game tomorrow night?"

I shrug, "I didn't plan on it, but if you wanna go then-"

He smiles and interrupts, "I'm on the team."

"Oh! I knew that!" I laugh.

"Will you wear my jersey tomorrow, Maximum?"

My face heats up. This is supposed to be a very flattering thing. And I feel very flattered. I grin. "Yes!" Woah, I sound way more excited that I am.

"Okay, I'll give it to you after school. Do you need a ride today?"

"No, I drove today." I smile. "Thank you. I can meet you at your car for the jersey though."

"Sounds great. Bye, Maximum."

I smile and shut my locker.

"Why are you so happy?" Nudge says from behind me.

I turn and grin. Oh, she'll love this. She has dreamed about this moment. When I show interest in a guy, a _football_ player. "Dylan asked me to wear his jersey to the game." I smile. Weirdly, this isn't to make jealous. At least I don't think it is. I actually kinda like Dylan.

Nudge groans. "What about Fang?"

"What about him, Nudge? He treated me like crap after everything I've been through today."

"Whatever Max. But he cares, Dylan just wants in your panties." She says quietly.

I roll my eyes. "Okay Nudge. Thanks for the warning. I'll be careful with him." I smile at her and go to my next class. I see Fang but he doesn't look at me. He just walks past me without a second glance.

I sigh.

Why are guys so difficult?

Dylan hands me his jersey and I smile. "Thanks."

He shakes his head, "No. Thank you. This means a lot to me."

"To me too." I assure him.

I tell him goodbye and he kisses my hand. How adorable. I get to my car and there's a note on my windshield wipers. I grab it, already knowing exactly who it's from.

Fang's usually neat hand-writing is slightly messy. It read:

 _You can't keep leading me on like this_

 _I'm trying Max. Really trying._

 _It's either me or him. Call me when you've decided_

 _unless you decide you want him._

I crumble the note up and throw it on the ground. I look around. Fang is gone.

I pull out of my spot and speed off toward my house which is only about 5 minutes away. I pull in my driveway, hoping Fang was around somewhere I waited in my car. He didn't show for 15 minutes. When I realized how stupid this was I hit my steering wheel.

 _Stupid brain! Stupid heart! Why can't you two just work together for once?_

I grab my phone and dial Fang's number that I know by heart, not bothering to look him up in my contacts.

"Max," He says breathlessly.

"Hi." I say quietly.

"Hi."

"I can't stay mad at you."

He says nothing.

"I'm sorry but you weren't being very supportive."

"Max. You kill me." He groans.

"What why?"

"You just do. Are you really wearing Dylan's jersey tomorrow."

I nod and realize he can't see me. "Yes."

"Only couples do that, Max! Or at least people who are about to become couples." He sighs.

"I know. But I couldn't say no."

"Whatever, Max. If you're seriously going to make me wait to have you then that's one thing but I'm not going to sit around and wait for you while you're off doing somebody else."

"Fang, it's not like that."

"The hell it isn't. Tell me you aren't attracted to him."

"He is attractive." I say, angrily, "But I don't wanna get with him."

"Does he know that?"

"Yes!"

"I thought after yesterday, you weren't going to see him."

"He came and apologized."

"And that just makes everything better between the two of you. That makes so much sense considering I've done a lot for you in the past couple of days to try to get you to trust me again and then you go off playing kissy with Dylan."

"Well at least Dylan is trying to be in my life right now! You weren't there when I needed you most, Nicholas! You broke me in half and then cut me into tiny pieces." We are both yelling. I take a breath and say calmly, "I love you, Fang. I do, I really really do." I hear his breath catch. "But nothing is going on between Dylan and I. I promise. After this weekend, if we can get through this weekend without killing each other, I will be your official girlfriend if you'd like."

He is silent. I'm about to ask if he's there when he says, "Really?"

"Yes. Just give me a few more days."

"Ok."

 **TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ITS REALLY LONG TOO YAYYY**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the lovely reviews. :)**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter**

The next day at school, I walk in with my new short hair cut and Dylan's football jersey on and a pair of skinny jeans with my red Vans. Our schools colors were black and red, so it matched perfectly.

Nudge is by my side and I feel people staring at me. Nudge came over this morning and forced me to wear mascara and lip gloss. Also, when I got my hair done last night, she told the lady to give me high lights. Now my hair is even lighter than before and is super short, above my shoulders. I have long bangs that curl into my loosely curled hair. I glare at the people who stare at me.

I see Fang standing at my locker and I smile as I make my way to him. He stands there, wearing his grey vneck that perfectly clings to his toned stomach and chest. I want to run into his arms and never let him go but I'm in school so...

Plus I have to take care of Dylan first. This weekend I was planning on getting him to hate me and want nothing to do with me anymore. That's easier than telling him that I'm not interested. And if I tell him I'm not interested, he will try to convince me how good of a guy he is.

"Hey, beautiful." I feel an arm go over my shoulders, pulling me into the hard broad chest of Dylan. I keep my eyes on Fang. His eyes darken. I make a face and shrug out of Dylan's grasp. He doesn't argue. I see the hint of Fang's smile and he walks away. Dang it.

Nudge also disappears.

I open my locker and Dylan says something. I just nod, ignoring him.

"Awesome!" He says, grinning.

Wait what? "What?"

He rolls his eyes and smiles. "I asked you to come to the party with me."

"Oh."

"And you said yes. So now you have to."

"Uhh, I don't think I should."

"Oh come on, it'll be fun."

I nod. Maybe I could embarrass him at the party and then he won't want to be with me anymore.

We get through our first hour and I hear people whispering about how Dylan and I are together and I cringe. I hope Fang doesn't hear anyone saying this.

"Hey, Max." Says Sam. A guy that is extremely gorgeous and is also on the football team.I give him a small wave and keep going, awkwardly. I'm almost to my class when I spot Fang talking to a girl. A very attractive girl that I've never seen before.

She giggles at something he says and then he nods his head toward the other direction and they start walking that way. Who is that?

"Fang!" I call out. He turns and smiles at me. But I don't know if it's at me or if he had already been smiling. If this girl can get Fang to smile, I'm screwed.

"Hey, Max, in a rush, I'll see you at lunch." He calls, turning back around. My heart makes it's way to my throat.

 _Imagine how he feels with you and Dylan._ The Voice in my head says. I groan- the Voice is right.

I make it to lunch and by then I find out that the mystery girl is new. _Just freaking awesome. Fang and I are finally making our way back to each other and this little bitc-_

My thoughts are cut off when I'm hit from behind, falling forward onto my hands and knees. I spin around and see it's The Girl. I narrow my eyes at her. She is pretty.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" She holds out a hand to help me and I ignore it, standing up. "I didn't mean to." She says quietly. "My name is Cassie and I'm new." She sticks her hand out and I take it slowly.

"Max."

"Oh! _Nick's_ Max! He talked so much about you. You're perfect from his point of view." She looks me up and down and smiles, "And very pretty!"

I feel warm at the thought of Fang telling her about me. "Thank you." I blush. I hate that she is so nice. Fang will start to like her and he will leave me.

"You going to lunch?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Ok, come on, you can sit with me and my friends."

She smiles and runs after me when I start to walk without her.

When Fang spots us, he cocks his head and then grins. I'm in a grumpy mood and I plop down next to Fang. "So you met Cassie?" I nod.

"Yeah," Cassie says, "Max is sooo pretty Nick."

I stifle a groan.

"She is." Fang agrees and my face heats up.

"So how long have you two been together?"

"We aren't." I say, more harshly than I intend.

"Not yet." Fang says, smugly.

Cassie doesn't press the matter, she just looks confused. I introduce her to Nudge and Iggy and Gazzy and Angel. They all smile and welcome her.

We sit through lunch and Fang and Cassie talk. A lot. No one ever gets Fang to talk as much as he is. It angers me and I so badly want to tell him to stop flirting with her because I don't want to lose him again. But then I'd be a hypocrite because even though I wasn't into Dylan, there was still _something_ between us. I'm just not sure what. But I'm going to end whatever it is. But I won't end me and Dylan's friendship just to have Fang fall for another girl.

It was so difficult to not just start screaming my thoughts aloud. But I knew I shouldn't say anything to Fang. It would only make him angry at me.

We have about ten minutes of lunch left when I blurt out "Fang can I talk to you in private?"

I see Iggy wink and wiggle his eyebrows and I throw the remains of my sandwich at him.

Fang and I make our way back to the music room and I sit on the first step of the ascending class room. I groan, realizing this was dumb and I shouldn't be mad about this.

"What's wrong?" He sits next to me.

"Little miss perfect is what is wrong." I mutter.

He looks at me and I sigh, "She makes you laugh."

"Max. You're my girl, don't get jealous. I promi-"

I cut him off. "You think I'm _jealous?"_ I laugh. And then I realize I am jealous and I shut up.

He just looks at me. "I don't want to fight with you. Now, let's go." The bell rings. I follow him out and head to my next class. Why does this have to be so stupidly difficult.

I text Fang during my last class. _Hey, are you gonna go to the game with me_

 _ **Nah**_ _._ Fang replies instantly.

 _Awh :( I'm going to be so alone_

 _ **Don't go.**_

 _I promised. You know how I am about promises._

 _ **Then take Nudge.**_

 _Grr. You used to play football, remember?_

 ** _Yeah but then I realized that they're all assholes._**

 _Not true._

 _ **Yes it is. Dylan is trying to get in your pants. That's it.**_

I roll my eyes and my teacher, Mrs. Inch, looks at me. I look away. When she continues talking I quickly reply.

 _Probably not the best time to tell you that I'm going to a party with him tonight..._

 _ **What? That's not smart**_

 _I'm a big girl. You can come if you'd like._

 ** _We will see._**

I look up to see Mrs. Inch, standing above me, hand out reached. I hand it to her without sassing her.

At the end of class I go up to her desk and ask for my phone back, apologizing.

"Not without a call to your parents." She hisses, picking up the phone. "What are their numbers.

My eyes darken as I stare at her angrily. "First of all, I'm not a child and second of all, my parents are dead."

"Don't sass me Maximum. The rules are rules. Now give me your guardians number."

"She died. I live alone and I pay my own bills. Including my phone bill. So give it back to me."

She stares at me. "I have heard that one before, Maximum."

I am pissed now. "Call the freaking principal already and he will tell you all about it."

"Just give me a number to call, Maximum, I don't believe for a second that you're whole family is gone."

"Well there's only one person of my family left that's alive."

"Good, now. Number." She seems frustrated and I feel tears of frustration spring to my eyes. I'm the only one left of my family and she is being so rude. I hate sympathy but still, I don't like to be reminded I'm all alone.

I give her my number. My cell phones starts to vibrate as she glares at me. She pulls a piece of paper from her desk and tells me to take it to the principal after she writes something on it. I grab my phone, flip her off and run to the principals office before she can yell at me.

I get there and open his office door without knocking.

"You better fire Mrs. Inch. She is the most inconsiderate - "

"Woah woah woah, slow down."

I hand him the paper. It says: _Miss. Ride has the audacity to lie to my face about having no family left for me to contact after she used her cell in my class._

He looks up at me and says, don't worry about her. I will talk to her. I nod and leave.

 **Review! Hope it was ok! I didn't proof read... let me know if there's anything drastically wrong.**


End file.
